Eu sei que vou te amar
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Uma songfic sobre Tiago e Lilian


**Eu sei que vou te amar**

* * *

_Eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida, eu vou te amar_

_Em cada despedida, eu vou te amar_

_Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

Ele me impediu de acompanhá-lo e me senti com as mãos atadas. Gravidez não é doença, mas ele não pensa desta forma, mesmo ela estando no início. Queria proteger meu filho, porém temia tanto não reencontrar meu amor! Às vezes eu peço para acordar e ver que estamos na nossa casa com os amigos, sem pensar que existe uma guerra lá fora.

Vivemos intensamente, sinto que ele vive um dia após o outro e beija-me como se fosse a última vez. Às vezes eu penso assim também, torna-se inevitável. E acaricio minha barriga pensando em como sobreviveremos com um ser tão pequeno que precisaria de nós, com uma vida conturbada e arriscada que pode se transformar num inferno! Tudo por causa das nossas escolhas, não que eu me arrependa delas de todo.

_E cada verso meu_

_Será pra te dizer_

_Que eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida_

Ainda não entendi o porquê de sair a esta hora da noite! Prefiro pensar que está fazendo algo para ajudar Moody, como disse... afinal, eu disfarcei tão bem o dia todo! Seria bom que ele lembrasse, mas meu plano era fingir que esqueci e amanhã contar para deixá-lo com remorso... 

Mesmo assim, ele não me deixa sozinha à toa. Agora estou preocupada... onde aquele louco foi?

- Lily? – me espantei com o chamado, mas não precisa virar-me para saber quem era.

- O que aconteceu agora?

- Nada! E não vim defender o Pontas, se é o que pensa...

- Acho bom. – peraí, como ele sabia? – O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Oras, você devia estar feliz e incomunicável hoje à noite... Mas como sei que não estava...

- Meu próprio marido não lembra-se do nosso aniversário de casamento e você...! Remo, por que eu não me apaixonei por você??? – explodi, e na verdade me arrependi do que disse.

- Tiago te ama... esquece de datas, mas com esta confusão, quem não esquece?

- Isto não justifica! E se não se incomoda, me deixe sozinha, Remo.

Sentei-me desapontada, certamente fora Lupin quem alertou Tiago em algum momento que não dei por falta dele. Debrucei-me no encosto do sofá e escondi o rosto para as minhas lágrimas correrem desapercebidas. Não era a primeira vez que Tiago esquecia das nossas coisas... mas o segundo aniversário?! Sirius comentou-o semana passada! 

_Eu sei que vou chorar_

_A cada ausência tua, eu vou chorar_

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar _

_O que esta ausência tua me causou_

Lupin continuava a me observar, eu sentia e me incomodava com isto. Sabia me proteger sozinha! E ele nem imaginava o que realmente me doía... era a falta daquele imbecil. Medo do que podia estar acontecendo com ele. Raiva por amá-lo tanto que se chegasse com uma flor murcha pra me dizer "eu te amo", não suportaria em esconder um sorriso. Vontade de beijá-lo e fazê-lo neste beijo esquecer que o mundo existe e fugir da realidade para a eternidade!!! E quanto mais tristeza sinto, ocorre-me uma súbita sonolência... mas eu não podia dormir, precisava esperá-lo... tentar dar a pior bronca da vida dele...

_Eu sei que vou sofrer_

_A eterna desventura de viver _

_À espera de viver ao lado teu_

_Por toda a minha vida_

Minhas pálpebras abriram-se pesadamente, e mirei o relógio: três da manhã. Algo pesava sobre minhas costas, e antes que pudesse me virar, vi uma caixinha em meu colo. Toquei-a e ela se abriu... era uma pulseira de esmeraldas. Como ele achou aquilo, até hoje não sei. O caso é que eram pedras pequenas e lindas. 

Levantei-me com dificuldade e ensaiei um grito ao ver que Tiago estava dormindo nas minhas costas, uma das mãos parecia ter afagado meus cabelos há horas atrás. Coloquei-o encostado do outro lado do sofá e observei que havia chorado, pouco, mas os óculos na mesa e o rosto marcado por uma leve trilha molhada não me enganavam. Deu-me as habituais flores vermelhas... estavam na mesinha, com aquele cartão que eu já previa as palavras, mas mesmo assim resolvi abrir.

"Não vou dizer tudo outra vez, como no ano anterior. Pois não sou bom em cantadas, já usei até as que não podia com você! Só quero que saiba que vai me agüentar durante toda a sua vida, terá de suportar meus beijos... e eu ficarei vendo minha doce ruivinha adormecer ressentida quando acha que esqueci algo importante e me deixar mal a noite toda... se quer saber, eu pensei que você tinha esquecido. Mas eu precisava buscar seu presente com o Longbottom. Não podia ser à tarde. E para que não quebre meus óculos de novo, voltei antes da meia-noite. Pelo menos no Aluado você acredita, né? Ele viu. Espero que você leia esta carta antes de me catar, mesmo que isto não faça meu sentimento por você diminuir, muito pelo contrário. Bata à vontade, eu sei que no fundo você não vive sem mim..."

Beijei-o na boca de leve, e não contava que ele me puxasse e envolvesse-me num abraço caloroso. Antes que eu pudesse agradecer ou comentar, aqueles olhos castanhos absorveram todas minhas reflexões e obrigou-me a corresponder os carinhos que ele fazia no meu corpo, totalmente arrepiado. A única certeza que eu tinha intacta era que eu queria realmente viver até o resto dos meus dias com ele, não importando o quão maroto fosse... e quantos apuros poderíamos vir a ter...

Nota: A letra da música é esta, porém não coloquei as repetições de estrofe, ok? Ah, por favor, comentem! É a primeira T/L que faço... bjinhos, nikari ;) 


End file.
